1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dishwashing equipment and more particularly is directed toward a portable basket for presoaking and washing eating utensils in institutional and domestic dishwashing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large volume dishwashing machines of the sort employed by restaurants, institutions and other eating facilities usually involve a conveyor which carries dishes, pots, pans, utensils, etc., through various washing and drying stages on a continuous or batch basis. While the washing of dishes and similar large objects is generally satisfactory, the washing and handling of eating utensils has not been satisfactory. In practice, washing machines of this type are provided with a number of simple, openwork baskets of plastic, stainless steel mesh or the like in which the utensils are placed in a somewhat random fashion. The baskets are usually carried through the machine in a horizontal position and when they have gone through a washing and drying cycle, the utensils are picked individually from the basket and placed in separate receptacles ready for use. This practice and associated equipment has several drawbacks. First of all, simple, shallow baskets do not support the utensils in a way that insures complete washing and drying of the utensils, particularly if a large number of utensils are in the basket. Secondly, if the utensils have been placed in the basket in a random fashion and subsequently sorted after having been cleaned, excessive handling of the utensils occurs when they are sorted. This, of course, is not desirable from the standpoint of cleanliness and is also time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved basket for washing eating utensils in institutional dishwashing machines. Another object of this invention is to provide a utensil basket for large volume dishwashers which provides presorting of the utensils and supports the utensils in an upright position for optimum washing action. A further object of this invention is to provide means for inhibiting tarnishing of silverware as it is being washed.